


Runners

by AAALIIIN



Series: Before the Trails [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAALIIIN/pseuds/AAALIIIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ex-Grennie Newt被安排了照顾Greenie Minho的任务，结果俩人把自己鼓捣到迷宫里去了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runners

**Author's Note:**

> 这系列计划是3个小短文，讲讲林地老夫老妻的最初的故事。因为是一时脑热开的坑，会有很多很多问题…还请大家多多包涵啦。  
> 算是电影和原著的混合背景，从两边都借用了一些自己喜欢的设定，不过应该不会影响阅读。

在因为毫无准备而吐掉了第一口之后，这个新来的亚裔菜鸟对Gally特饮以及整个林地的接受过程显然非常顺利。至少比一个月前的自己强太多了。  
Newt盯着面前自己燃起来的小小一堆篝火，余光却一直看着身边的人。倒不是说他偏得这么做，他就是想。  
Alby刚才给他的任务是想办法让新来的这个男孩放松下来，他的本意是聊聊天，回答一些问题，必要的话再跟他扯扯淡，毕竟第一个晚上对新人来说是最难捱的。  
而他在这半天里对这个黑头发黄皮肤的菜鸟照顾得可谓无微不至。一个月前的这天他自己所经历的一切都还历历在目，他不希望再有别人体验那些无助，恐惧，甚至绝望。他带着他转遍了整个林地，对他有问必答，不管他有没有在听，他都把自己知道的关于这里的一切都告诉了他。他对他说他将在接下来的每一天里帮助他，陪伴他，信任他。

那个仍未想起自己名字的寡言男孩慢慢地一口一口把Newt之前递给他的半瓶Gally特饮喝完，也没再说一句话。  
但是Newt能看出来他在思考。  
火光在他的脸颊和微蹙的眉间投下层层的阴影，他的目光在面前的火堆和远方的高墙间游移不定，时不时也会飘到Newt身上，而这个相当聪明的前任菜鸟总能适时地把自己的视线错开。

墙内的Griever又吠叫起来，男孩惊得一个激灵。  
“它们不会出来的。”Newt懒洋洋地抬手示意了一下四周的高墙，“而且只在晚上活动，我们在林地里安全得很。”  
所有其余的几个人围在离他们两个不远处的另一个大火堆边，他们还在随意地烤肉聊天，一点没受影响，看起来早已对这种声音习以为常。

男孩又盯着高墙看了一会儿。  
“那里面……”他犹豫地问道，“你进去过吗？”  
Newt摇了摇头道，“没。不过我猜先来的那几个人总有进去过的，不然那些规矩都是哪来的？”  
男孩点了点头，脸上却仍是愁眉不展。  
“你不会是想进去吧。”Newt扭头问道。  
他不置可否地耸了耸肩，“总得有人知道那里面有些什么吧。”  
“你想进去。”  
他转头看着Newt，发出了一个模模糊糊的鼻音便不再开口。  
“Just don't. ”不管他听不听得进去，Newt还是公式化地对他强调道，紧接着他站起身来拍了拍裤子上的土，“对你来说今天太长了，我带你去看看床铺。”  
他不管菜鸟有没有跟上来，便径直走向前不久他们刚刚盖起来的大屋。

第二天天还没亮Newt就醒了，他总是醒得最早的一个。他下意识地扫视了一遍屋子里的床铺，发现有一个是空的。晨间的迟钝感让他反应了一会儿才想起这是他们昨天白天才为菜鸟搭建的床。  
联想起睡前他们在火边的谈话，他在心里惊呼不好，来不及叫醒Alby，蹬上鞋子就冲出了大屋。  
太阳还没完全升起来，林地间四处都是灰蒙蒙的，他就近确认了一下那菜鸟没在厨房去做找吃的之类的蠢事，接着便跑进了空地。  
Newt远远看见西门边有个模模糊糊的人影，正在尚未开启的大门前徘徊。  
他冲口而出一句脏话，加快了脚步。但还没等他跑出两步，突然感到一阵熟悉的大地震颤，伴随着隐约的金属摩擦声，那灰扑扑的大门开始缓缓退入墙内。  
还好那男孩没有立刻走进去，他只是停下了之前徘徊着的脚步，转而目不转睛地看着门内，像是仍在心里衡量着这到底是不是明智的举动。  
“Greenie！”Newt跑到自觉差不多的距离喊道。  
看起来这一声把那人吓得不轻，他一下子愣在原地，顺着声音扭过头来呆呆地看着金发的男孩跑过来，喘着粗气站定在自己面前。  
“你想干嘛？”他质问道。  
“我没……”这亚裔小子明显没有想到会被人发现，一下子不知道该说些什么。  
Newt挑起一边眉毛等着他的回答。  
过了半晌，他泄气一般放弃了再找借口。  
“我睡不着。”他坦白道，“我听着外面那些声音，移动的围墙，还有野兽。想了一夜，为什么把我们关进来的人在外面放了这么多可怕的东西。”  
“所以？”Newt意识到也许自己的表情下意识地松动了一些，对面那人明显一下子放松了不少。  
“我觉得出口就在外面。”  
接着两人一同陷入沉默。  
Newt自己也不止一次地这么想过，他甚至敢打保票其他所有人都这么想过。整个林地除了电梯外再没有另外一个出口，而试图从那里逃出去的那个人的上半身现在正躺在林子深处的墓地中。他们唯一的机会就是穿过这些巨大的围墙到外面碰碰运气。  
他猜自己已经把这个想法太过明显地表露在脸上，因为那男孩竟然微微地笑了笑，像是终于下定了什么决心。  
“I'm gonna go in there. ”他飞快地说，接着停顿了一下，等待Newt的回应。  
“可是……”  
“要么跟我一起，”他指了指门内，“要么把我打晕在这儿。”  
Newt咽了一口唾沫。  
Bloody hell.  
他心说，Bloody hell, Alby's definitely gonna kill us.  
接着他抬腿率先走了进去。

就在走进这鬼地方的五步之内，他感觉气温骤降了至少十度。不过也许只是心理作用在作祟。他下意识地回头看去，那男孩正不远不近地跟在他的斜后方，因为这突然变化的温度而缩了缩肩膀。  
“怕了？”他好笑道。  
“没有。”  
他们边打量着两边高大的金属墙壁，边慢慢向前走到了林地里目之所及的最远处。面前是一堵高墙，左右两侧各有一条通路。  
是个岔路口。  
Newt朝两边都望了望，两条路差不多远的地方又被墙壁阻隔，左右都隐约还有通路。  
他一下子知道了这是怎么回事。  
“A maze？”菜鸟抢先开口道。  
“是啊，迷宫。”Newt烦躁地揉了揉头发，“这特么的怎……”  
亚裔男孩上前一步抬手从Newt背后的刀鞘中抽出短刀，转身利落地割下几根右边墙壁上的常青藤，把他们扔在了右边的通道口地面上。  
Newt又挑起眉毛，从菜鸟手中夺回刀。  
“走吧，Alby快要醒了。”  
两人一前一后踏进右边的通道。

接下来的大半天时间里，他们在巨型迷宫里兜兜转转，边做标记边试图在心里默记走过的所有岔路。还分吃了精明的菜鸟早晨从厨房偷来的一个三明治。  
“你觉得走出迷宫就能离开这里了吗？”Newt在又一个岔路口前砍下常青藤。  
“也许。”他轻声道。  
接着他们又随便聊了聊林地，Alby，还有自己对这个迷宫的猜想。然后同时沉默了下来。  
他们终于接受了一时半会儿还无法走出去的事实。  
“我们回去吧。”  
黑发男孩点了点头。  
他们开始小跑着追溯起一路上做的记号。Newt在心里默默地计算着时间，他们花了白天的三分之二时间往前走，剩下的三分之一应该勉勉强强够跑回去。

然而事实证明他预估时间的能力简直天杀的糟透了。

他们在跑过一条长长的走廊时感觉到了风。  
从迷宫深处，他们背后，一股温热的气流呼啸而来，卷起地面的灰尘，还带动了两边墙壁上的藤蔓叶子沙沙作响。  
“Shit！”两人不约而同道。  
“快快快，只剩最后两个弯了。”黑发男孩说着率先加快了脚步，冲刺转过了一个180度的弯角。  
Newt紧紧跟着他，根本来不及惊奇他是怎么记得路的。门要关上了。他心里只有这一个念头。  
前面的人又猛地一个左转，甚至跑得更快了。Newt跟着他转过去，发现大门就在他们正前方，而这情形也没能让他松口气，因为它们已经关上了差不多一半。  
门外好像有几个人在看着他们，还在朝他们喊着什么。他不确定，他一直紧紧盯着前面穿蓝色衬衫的身影，根本腾不出精力来关注别的事情。  
跑在他前面的人一路头也不回地冲进了大门，看起来十分有把握自己还紧紧地跟着他。  
Newt也跑了进去，才跑了短短几步的距离门间的缝隙只容得下一人通过，很快便贴上了他们的肩膀，两人不得不侧过身向前挤。  
最后一刻Newt伸手狠狠推了前面的人一把，顾不上他的惊呼，自己也紧跟着他跃回了林地。  
大门紧贴着他的脚跟重重地合拢，两个人重重地砸到地面上，四肢纠缠着滚成一团。  
周围好像同时响起了数不清的欢呼声和咒骂声，中间夹杂着自己的名字、混蛋、禁闭之类的词语。  
他们两个挣扎着试了几次都没能成功地脱离对方站起身，最后还是那菜鸟先在地上滚了一圈才晃晃悠悠地爬了起来。  
Newt干脆懒得再动弹，躺在地上专注地平复呼吸。这时候突然有人走到他身边正好挡住了已经所剩不多的阳光。他睁开眼睛，看见那穿着蓝色衬衫的男孩也低头看着自己。  
“Minho. ”他说道。  
“啥？”  
“Minho. ”他重复道，像是还不太习惯这个词在舌尖上的感觉，“It's my name. ”

Newt笑了起来。  
“Nice to meet you, Minho. ”

他向他伸出了手。

= Fin =


End file.
